The present invention relates generally to a combined decorative and utility unit, and more particularly, to a decorative screen assembly, which can be used for a variety of utility purposes such as sun blinds, screen windows, window privacy partitions, decor wall panels, and decorative storage units.
A common type of decor wall panel has a drawing or a picture printed on a relatively flexible panel of material, typically hardboard, which is provided with a surrounding frame by which it gains rigidity.
Such decor wall panels or framed drawings are usually for decoration only, and do not provide utility functions. Since they are rigid and of a fixed size, it is difficult to combine or adapt them with other appliances that have utility functions. Moreover, such decor wall panels or framed drawings are relatively heavy and large in dimension, thus making them difficult to transport.
A number of other home and office appliances have rigid panels and provide certain utility functions, such as sun blinds, window privacy partitions, doors or covers for cabinets or closets. These appliances, however, are usually not decorated. Moreover, they can also be heavy and large in dimension and difficult to transport. Conventionally used materials for cabinet or closet doors are composed from heavily compressed or laminated timber products, which are relatively expensive and difficult to handle.
A number of proposals have been made in the past for providing various types of utility units which are also decorative. For example, it has been known for many years to provide the lid of a storage unit, such as a box or trunk, with decoration of one sort or another, such as a graphical design or carving. It is also known to have wall mounted storage units, such as cupboards for various uses, e.g. kitchen cupboards and bathroom cabinets.
While such known types of appliances are perfectly adequate and satisfactory in many domestic and office environments, they are often bulky, heavy, and expensive. Further, it is difficult to replace such appliances when they are damaged or out of fashion. It is also difficult to change their size to fit into available space or change their decor to match decorations in other furniture.
The present invention is concerned with providing a combined decorative and utility unit that overcomes or minimizes the disadvantages discussed above, and at the same time provides versatility of design and adaptability to multi-functional use.
One object of the invention is to provide a combined decorative and utility unit that is simple and easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined decorative and utility unit that is light in weight, easy to handle and to transport.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined decorative and utility unit that is economical in cost and manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined decorative and utility unit that can be assembled when in use and taken apart for easy storage and transportation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined decorative and utility unit that can be changed in size to fit into available space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined decorative and utility unit whose decoration can be changed or adjusted.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined decorative and utility unit that allows ventilation and partial passage of light.
One important feature of the present invention is a decorative screen assembly, which has a laminar or sheet member attached to a surrounding frame. The laminar or sheet member preferably has a graphic display for decorative purpose. In a preferred embodiment, the surrounding frame contains four frame members to form a rectangular shape. Two of the frame members are attached to the laminar member when manufactured. The other two frame members are part of the assembly and can be connected to the first two frame members through a cam arrangement when assembled. Relative positions of the frame members may be adjusted to vary tension in the laminar member and also to change size of the combined decorative and utility unit. When packaged for sale, the assembly may include a set of laminar members in different sizes and/or graphics so that different screens can be formed.
This decorative screen assembly can be combined with a variety of units such as household appliances to achieve a variety of functions. For example, when combined with attachment means the screen can be horizontally attached to a wall to work as a decor wall panel, or vertically attached to a wall as a divider or a poster. When combined with supporting means, the screen can stand on the ground to work as sun blinds or window privacy partitions. The screen can be placed on the ground to work as carpet, ground decoration, or for camp uses. The screen can be attached to one or more sticks to be used as flags or posters. The screen assembly can be adapted to a map by replacing the laminar member with a map, so that the map can both be rolled up and be displayed in a frame. The screen assembly can be used as roll away panels such as exhibition stands and mini-billboards in the exhibition industry and fence panels in the garden fence industry. These roll away panels are very light in weight and can be easily carried by a person or transported in a car. The screen can also be hinged or slidably attached to a variety of containers such as a closet or a cabinet to have storage functions, or be slidably mounted to a window to have shielding functions.
The combined decorative and utility unit can additionally have one or more of the following features:
i. the laminar member is translucent;
ii. the laminar member allows ventilation;
iii. the laminar member is made from recyclable material; and/or
iv. means for illuminating the inside of the container and the rear surface of the laminar member.